


You are not alone

by Poppyfox



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Heavy Angst, Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppyfox/pseuds/Poppyfox
Summary: TW: sexual assault.Crowley and Aziraphale stop a girl from being molested, Crowley reveals his past trauma.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 43





	You are not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, this is heavy, but I need it for self healing, I understand if someone is uncomfortable with the topic.

Contrary to popular belief hell had nothing to do with the extreme perversions of man. World wars, rape,serial killers that were all responsibilities of humankind itself, or as they often put it " trial of God" maybe it was, but it still was abhorrent to Crowley.So, when he was wondering around the park one early evening he couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in his chest. That exact feeling made him get out of his flat and take a walk, as it so happens he was led to the source of it.

Two teenage girls maybe around fourteen or fifteen were walking home from school, made obvious by their backpacks and a older man was obviously chatting them up. Because of his demonic powers Crowley could see the exact age of humans, the man was twenty five and his aura was sexual, but you didn't need to be a creature of the cosmos to see that. Crowley looked around if the other humans were about to do anything. But, no one was paying the three of them any attention. The demon knitted his eyebrows in response to that _Typical. They won't ring the alarm unless he's twice their age, it doesn't matter the girls were innocent and inexperienced compared to the man._ The girls and the man stopped nearby a bench. Crowley focused in on their conversation.

"Yeah, I know it's a bit underwhelming, everyone always expects something more, but that's all I need"

"So, you'll pay us 300 dollars just for underwear pics?" The fourteen year old asked.

"Yes, each" The man gave a small smile.

" I need to talk to my friend" The fifteen year old told the man and took her friends hand and walked aside.

"Monique , why are you even talking to that guy?" She whispered silently.

"You don't understand Amy, I need the money" Her voice trembling.

"What for?"

"At my house we." there was a pause, Amy took her hand " can't afford to pay the electricity bill, soon there will be no money for groceries" She looked away ashamed.

" We can find an another way"

" What does it matter, it's just underwear pics, I need to do something" All Monique could think about was her little brother, her parents may not be able to take care of him, but she must.

"No, I will tell "

"If you tell anyone we are no longer friends" She said, heated. Amy stormed off.

"So, I take it, it's just the two of us?" Monique felt an arm snake around her shoulders. _Slimy._ At that Crowley physically shivered. _Hey, pretty girl where are you going? No, not now._ He stepped in their way.

"Excuse me aren't you the owner of that Toyota right there?" he gestures to the car. _Hitting on girls who can't even drive yet._

"Yes?" The man asked confused. " It appears to be on fire" "What?" He turns , confused. And the car erupts into flames.

"Oh fuck" He runs off, but not before telling the girl not to go anywhere.

 _Of course, he isn't letting her go that easily._ Crowley feels a ghost of a touch on a body form that is no longer his and breaks in a sweat. The man is already coming back. _Oh fuck it._ The Demon uses all of his power to stop time and summons Aziraphale , he appears shaken up, but at the sight of Crowley gets immediately concerned. All Crowley can do is point at the man. Reading minds was never one of Aziraphale's favorite powers, it felt invasive, wrong somehow, but in this situation he has no choice. His face turns into disgust and then into anger. But, he straightens up his jacket and turns to the girl, nodding at Crowley to unstop time.

" Young girl, your brother will be fine now and all of the debts of your family are taken care of, go with the blessings of an angel for the future of your family" The words of an Angel hold true an the girl rushes to first find her friend their previous conversation deleted from existence as her family troubles.

Then Aziraphale turns his attention to the man.

"Hey, haven't you seen a girl waiting here?" He wants to be angry at him and he is, but in his heart he still believes all humans can change to be good. He feels Crowley shake behind him and gently takes his hand.

" Do you know she's a teen?" Crowley says, his voice stern surprisingly. At this the man smirks.

"Come on, man those young girls are asking for it, they're all young sluts" He says it like it's a universal truth.

" I see your pain, I grant you the path for healing, go seek help from your fellow men, heal your soul" And as the girl, the man starts walking, his burned car forgotten, his goal a therapist's office.

Aziraphale turns to Crowley. The demon looks much better now, collected. But Aziraphale still sees how shaken up he is.

"Crowley, dear, would you join me for tea?" He sees the demon is about to dip."It would mean so much to me" And Crowley reluctantly agrees.

They walk back to Crowley's flat after agreeing it's simply closer and when the tea is ready, sip it in silence.Crowley is the first to speak

"A few centuries ago, I was a woman do you remember?"

 _Yes, of course , Crowley has the ability to shape-shift, he used to do that quite a lot. Why did he stop?_ Aziraphale nods to that, Crowley continues.

"One night , I was walking around the town and a man approached me, he grabbed me and I- The Demon paused, Aziraphale stretched his hand out in an offering, he took it- froze, me the more powerful being, I could have crushed him ,but I froze , Aziraphale. I only pushed him back after he started groping me, **I should have stopped him right away, I should have**..- Crowley's breath catches in his throat at the confession, he has never told a living soul. Aziraphale wraps his hands around him and they stay like that for hours.

"It's not your fault" Finally the Angel whispers.

" It isn't your fault it was _never_ your fault, Crowley" It feels like something finally released in Crowley's chest, a weight he has been carrying around for centuries and they weep. And Crowley knows he can finally let it go.


End file.
